Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the fields of video processing and electronic transaction processing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable an online live video sales management system.
Description of the Related Art
Selling products online through social media sites and apps is widely established. A relatively recent innovation that has been applied to these sales channels is “comment selling,” where a user responds to a posted picture or description with a simple phrase that triggers an immediate sales order. For example, a user may view a posted image of a product and respond with “sold M”, which indicates that the user wants to purchase size M of the product; this response may instantly generate a sales order.
While comment selling has simplified the online sales process, it has not yet been applied effectively to online video sales. Live video streams are increasingly used by merchants to highlight their products or to educate their customers. However, tools to manage the online video selling process and to provide a simple purchase experience like comment selling for video streams are not known in the art.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an online live video sales management system.